english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Burton
Corey Burton (born Corey Gregg Weinberg; August 3, 1955 in Granada Hills, Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Bashful in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Brainiac in Superman: The Animated Series, Cad Bane in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Captain Hook in Return to Never Land, Count Dooku in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Dale in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Gaëtan "Mole" Molière in Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return, Gruffi Gummi in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Grumpy in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Gus in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Jaq in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Ludwig von Drake in Disney's Quack Pack and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Magic Mirror in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Shockwave in The Transformers, Yen Sid in Kingdom Hearts II and Zeus in Disney's Hercules. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1988) - Chum (ep71) *Animaniacs (1997-1998) - Director (ep96), Duke (ep92) *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Dracula *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Bat-Manga Batman (ep51), Chancellor Gor-Zonn (ep35), Doc Magnus, Dr. Mid-Nite, Green Lantern/Alan Scott (ep63), Killer Moth (ep42), Mercury (ep33), Professor Ulthoon, Red Tornado/Silver Cyclone, Thomas Wayne, Zahl (ep42) *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Barge Captain (ep5), Captain (ep17), General Norman (ep6), Istivan Hegedesh (ep30), Kobra Op 1 (ep52), Vilmos Egans (ep2) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Brainstorm, Fiskerton (ep31), Kangaroo Komando (ep53), Malware, Mr. Baumann, Seebik, Starbeard (ep58), V.V. Argost (ep31), Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Chamberlain, Ibn Al Haytham *Black Dynamite (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Brent Starkisser, Floyd, General, Hammerhold (ep26), Judge (ep47), Soldier (ep39), Tour Guide (ep15), Treevo (ep53) *Chowder (2008) - Sour Guard #2 (ep9), Sour Ron (ep9) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Martian (ep77), Narrator (ep77) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) - Gruffi Gummi (eps14-65), Toadwart (eps14-64), Chillbeard (ep27), Clutch, Flint Shrubwood (ep15), Gabber (ep65), Gigglin (ep29), Woodcutter (ep26), Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Merchant (ep56), Odiferous Guard (ep56) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Ludwig von Drake, Mad Hatter, Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Dale, Mole, Snout, Zipper, Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep5), Arvey (ep2), Band Member (ep9), Bric (ep3), Bruiser (ep10), Jeebee (ep23), Kiwi Chef (ep6), McDuffy (ep8), Rich Fop (ep11), Roger (ep8), Staff (ep5), Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - The How-to Narrator, Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Zeus *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Bear#2 (ep38), Bear#3 (ep38), Captain Hook, Cards, Caterpillar (ep35), Celebrity Roast Announcer (ep17), Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Doorknob, Goat (ep26), Grumpy, How-to Narrator, J. Audubon Woodlore, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Maurice (ep51), Narrator (ep28), Parrot (ep28), Professor Owl (ep22), Robo Donald (ep51), Santa Claus (ep47), Timothy Q. Mouse, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, White Rabbit, Zeus *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Black Suit Man (ep10), Dr. Lurkin (ep2), Knight (ep10), Officer Hobble, Oscar (ep21), Smarty Mart Greeter A (ep21), Smart Mart Greeter B (ep21) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Ludwig Von Drake, Chief O'Hara (ep26), Doorknob (ep17), Dry Cleaner Duck (ep26), Duck Channel Announcer (ep8), How To Narrator, J. Audubon Woodlore (ep25), Phone Operator (ep17) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Ludwig Von Drake, Friar (ep3), Scottish Viewer (ep1) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Captain Hook (ep2) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Yzma's Lair's Announcer *Disney DuckTales (2018) - B.U.D.D.Y. (ep10), Ludwig Von Drake (ep16), The Liquidator (ep10) *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Knight Mouse (ep83), Show Narrator (ep83), Stage Manager (ep83) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2014) - Captain Hook, Tiki Tree, Tiki Tree 1 (ep22), Tiki Tree 2 (ep22), Tiki Tree 3 (ep22) *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Dale, Fan (ep2), Ludwig Von Drake, Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2011) - Dennis (ep15), Platypus Movie Narrator (ep17), Station Manager (ep17), Tour Guide (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Wombeast (ep20) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Monster Arm (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2015) - Lord Grudgemunger (ep24) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) - Captain (ep8), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Commander Z-9 *Father of the Pride (2004) - James (ep6) *Freakazoid! (1997) - Invisibo (ep23) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Christopher Lavigne/Law (ep10), Crippled Con (ep10), Granger (ep10) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Cleric Loran (ep6), Leph (ep7), Yarley (ep7) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Alien (ep36), Alien Dictator (ep36), Announcer (ep38), Another Yumi (ep29), Audience Member 2 (ep38), Becker (ep24), Black Knight (ep30), Butterscotch (ep37), C.O.W. (ep29), Captain (ep13), Chicken (ep5), Citizen (ep30), Clerk (ep27), Club Owner (ep38), Conductor (ep26), Courier (ep26), Creature (ep25), Customer (ep26), Director (ep28), Director Voice (ep31), Ed (ep34), Emcee (ep5), Fan (ep32), Fan 2 (ep32), Farm Boy (ep36), Flash Backman (ep11), Fly (ep25), Garden Gnome (ep27), Geek 1 (ep5), Geek 2 (ep5), Glowing Alien Probe (ep5), Hick (ep37), Instructor (ep24), King (ep26), Knoble Knight, Kungfoolio (ep29), Lion (ep34), Manugian Leader (ep8), Mei Pie (ep27), Mime #876 (ep33), Mountain Climber (ep38), Mr. Master (ep39), Nikolai, Peter (ep5), Puffy Fan 2 (ep38), Road Kill, Rocky Sukiyaki (ep30), Sauerkraut Malone, Scar Tissue (ep4), Sea Monster (ep26), Sheriff (ep5), Skeeter (ep5), Slim (ep37), Stage Manager (ep32), Sy Lantz (ep33), T.R.A.M.M. (ep22), Voice#1 (ep37), Yak Driver (ep38), Yogi Lama (ep38), Zombie (ep32) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Dracula, High Evolutionary (ep31) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Spring-Heeled Jack (ep33) *James Bond Jr. (1991-1992) - James Bond Jr. *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Muy Caliente (ep25) *Justice League (2001-2003) - Bald Tech (ep1), Brainiac, Dr. Blizzard, Metallo (ep45), Page (ep34), Toyman (ep45), Weather Wizard (ep45) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2006) - Brainiac, Sonar (ep35) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Brainiac 1.0, Brainiac 6 (ep26) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Quarrie, Awan Zek (ep17), Deck Officer (ep19), Imperial Lieutenant (ep22), Imperial Officer (ep15), Lurmen#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#3 (ep25), TIE Pilot (ep22), Y-Wing Pilot (ep14) *Mighty Max (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Queeks, Bos'n *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Buzz (ep7), Jackal (ep7), Secretary Offishiss *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Sheisty *Phantom 2040 (1995-1996) - 20th Phantom (ep32), 23rd Phantom/Kit Walker (eps29-30), Biot (ep29), Security Biot (ep30), Thin Man (ep32) *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1998) - Clown (ep61), Cushing (ep21), Strawboater, Technician (ep45), Van Spoony (ep48) *Pound Puppies (2013) - Darren (ep47), Dr. Cooper (ep44), Gary (ep47), Mr. Balk (ep43), Mr. Thatcher (ep43), TV Announcer Dude (ep47) *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (2000) - T.V. Announcer (ep23) *Samurai Jack (2002-2017) - Crow (ep56), Goatman (ep20), Monk#1 (ep20) *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Chairman (ep10), Construction Worker (ep4), Cream Puff Vendor (ep25), Docementary Narrator (ep4), Documentary Narrator (ep10), Driver (ep10), Elmer Gridlock (ep19), Madman (ep11), Master of Ceremonies (ep3), Mechanic DJ (ep8), Park Ranger Stu, TV Announcer (ep11) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku, Analyzer Droid (ep23), Aramis (ep36), Armatan, Battle Droid 513 (ep80), Bec Lawise, Chairman N. Papanoida (ep48), Chata Hyoki (ep55), Citizen (ep93), Death Watch Guard (ep102), Deputy Minister Jerec (ep36), Engineer (ep54), Gobi Glie, Governor Roshti, Gungan Soldier#1 (ep70), HELIOS-3E (ep52), Halsey (ep57), Hogan Tinmar (ep55), J0-N0 (ep52), Karkarodon Thug (ep81), Ky Narec (ep56), Lott Dod (ep114), Loubo (ep87), Mandalorian Bomber (ep34), Mar Tuuk (ep19), Medical Droid (ep81), Mon Cala Soldier#3 (ep67), Muun Guard (ep113), Nightbrother#1 (ep57), Nilim Bril (ep20), Nix Card, Nossor Ri, Oruba the Hutt (ep102), Pirate (ep44), Pirate Guard#1 (ep12), Rebel (ep93), Rish Loo (ep70), Senate Guard (ep9), Senate Guard#1 (ep51), Senator Kharrus (ep12), Service Droid (ep35), Shahan Alama (ep22), Sib Canay (ep48), Siddiq (ep49), Sith Snake (ep121), Sith Warrior (ep121), Sixtat (ep83), TX-20 (ep20), Tiggs Leo (ep44), Warrior#1 (ep34), Zak Zaz (ep49), Ziro the Hutt, Ziton Moj, Zygerrian Guard (ep78), Zygerrian Guard#1 (ep79) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Bridge Officer (ep33), Carrier Captain (ep27), Eesh Fahm (ep18), Gobi Glie, Imperial Officer (ep18), Imperial Officer#2 (ep18), Imperial Officer#3 (ep27), Instructor Goran (ep33), Phoenix Three (ep27), Quarrie (ep18), Rake (ep33) *Static Shock (2003) - Brainiac *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1998) - Brainiac, Binko (ep29), Cop (ep1), Councilman (ep1), Farmer with Rifle (ep44), Launch Control Voice (ep43), Military Officer (ep33), Operator (ep43), Police (ep46), Robber (ep43), Scared Man (ep15), Security Alert (ep43), Stand Owner (ep46) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Commander, Computer (ep4), Minister (ep16), Mr. A (ep10), Principal (ep8), Robber#3 (ep4), Siebert (ep10), Teacher (ep4) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Dr. Dark (ep15), Head Monk (ep42), Pizza Monster (ep15), Rayburn (ep12), Spamdini (ep44) *The Adventures of Spot (1986-1993) - Additional Voices *The Boondocks (2006-2014) - Neighbor (ep12), Oprah Winfrey Reporter (ep11), Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Joe (ep1), Sports Commentator (ep1), Strongman (ep16), Uniformed Cop (ep1) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Burglar (ep56) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Leonidas Van Rook, V.V. Argost, Bud Harger (ep21), Creepy Old Man (ep9), Gokul (ep31), Owlman#1 (ep9), Village Leader (ep29) *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997-2000) - Babbit (ep31), Count (ep23), Engineer#1 (ep47), Hamilton Meatball (ep33), Jack (ep26), Rotha Khan (ep40), Tosh (ep36), Veterinarian#3 (ep51) *The Transformers (1984-1987) - Shockwave, Brawn, Spike Witwicky, Sunstreaker *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Jaga, Cat with Torch (ep1), Cook (ep3), Jorma, Tygus *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Quint *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Megatron, Ratchet, Computer Voice (ep13), Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes, Dispatcher (ep2), Husband (ep20), Ironhide, Longarm (ep25), Man (ep7), Man (ep10), Narrator (ep1), Pilot (ep3), Shockwave *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Dracula *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - John Grey *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Brain, Dudley H. Dudley (ep13), Hamilton Hill (ep13), James Gordon (ep19), Wizard (ep19) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour Narrator *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Marshall, Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane, The Russian *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Gus, Mert, Stable Hand *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Gus *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Grumpy, Gus, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - King Stefan *Gen¹³ (2000) - Special Agent Parker *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Tomax *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Captain Cold, Time Trapper *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Abin Sur *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Captain Hook, Chernabog, Narrator *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dale *Once Upon A Halloween (2005) - Cauldron *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Baron Basil, Ghost of the Baron *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Announcer, Bayard *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Captain Marvel, Newscaster, Solomon Grundy *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Grumpy, Mad Hatter *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Court Attendant, Eyes At Gate, Martian Scientist *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Ludwig Von Drake 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Discover Spot (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music (1989) - Bertie Birdbrain, Ludwig Von Drake, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Beauty and the Beast: Be Our Guest (1992) - Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Early Years (1997) - Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years (1997) - Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Modern Classics (1997) - Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: I Love to Laugh! (1990) - Ludwig Von Drake, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Mulan: Honor to Us All (1998) - Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Peter Pan: You Can Fly! (1988) - Ludwig Von Drake, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Pocahontas: Colors of the Wind (1995) - Ludwig Von Drake, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Snow White: Heigh-Ho (1987) - Bertie Birdbrain, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: Song of the South: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (1986) - Bertie Birdbrain, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Lion King: Circle Of Life (1994-2003) - DVD Menu Narration, Professor Owl *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Little Mermaid: Under the Sea (1990) - Ludwig Von Drake, Professor Owl *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Bug, Mob Man#1 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Wendell *Aladdin (1992) - Camel, Fish Merchant, Necklace Merchant, Prince Achmed, Sheep *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière, Atlantean Man *Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Grumpy, Gus, Jaq *Hercules (1997) - Burnt Man, Cab Driver, End-of-the-World Man, Rock Titan, Tour Bus Guide *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Captain Hook *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Count Dooku (Deleted Scene), General Loathsom, KRONOS-327, Ziro the Hutt *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Brutish Guard, The Miller *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Mr. Harvey Fenner *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Brawn, Shockwave, Spike Witwicky *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Senator *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Woody's Roundup Narrator *Treasure Planet (2002) - Onus *Zambezia (2012) - Neville 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Doublehelix 'Shorts' *Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) - Ranger Smith, Moose *Captain Sturdy: The Originals (2003) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Additional Voices *Checkin' in with Goofy (2011) - Narration *DC Nation: Metal Men (2013) - Iron, Mercury, Will Magnus *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2019) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake (ep6), Worm (ep11) *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Narration *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2012) - Dale, How-to Narrator, Lonesome Ghost (ep1), Sportscaster (ep54) *Disney Junior Mickey Mouse: Hot Diggity-Dog Tales (2019) - Dale (ep12) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2014-2016) - Computer (ep28), Dale (ep28), Ludwig Von Drake, Reporter (ep28) *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2015) - Ghost Host (ep35) *Goodnight Mr. Foot (2012) - Bigfoot *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) - Narration *Ranger Smith in A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) - Ranger Smith *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) - Mayor, Snidely Whiplash *RollerCoaster Rabbit (1990) - Droopy Dog *Spot's Magical Christmas (1995) - Sam, Steve, Tom *Stanley and the Dinosaurs (1989) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Count Dooku, San Hill, Warrior#2 *The Adventures of Curious George (1982) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (2015) - Announcer *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Cap'n Suds *Trail Mix-Up (1993) - Droopy Dog *Transformers: Animated - Megatron, Ratchet *Tummy Trouble (1989) - Orderly *Uncle Elephant (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Black Dynamite: Trouble on Puppet Street (2011) - Dennis Flynn *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - King Mumbo Jumbo, Stickfigure Baker *Disney's D-TV Valentine (1986) - Gruffi Gummi *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Captain Hook *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Legion of Pirate Villains (2016) - Captain Hook *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Captain Hook, Tiki Tree#1 *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Captain Hook *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Captain Hook *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Captain Hook, Tiki Tree#1, Tiki Tree#3 *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Ludwig Von Drakenstein *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) - Ludwig Von Drake, Dale *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Ludwig Von Drake *Freaknik: The Musical (2010) - Additional Voices *Korgoth of Barbaria (2006) - Doorman, Henchman#2, Narrator, Specules *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Dealing with Lando/Han and Chewie Strike Back (2018) - Awan Zek *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Jackal *Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival (1997) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Head Monk, Narrator 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Count Dooku, Chong (ep2) *The Amazing Screw-On Head (2006) - Abraham Lincoln, Professor Faust Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Express 999 (1981) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Radio Announcer *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Whisper of the Heart (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Princess Christmas Album (2005) - Grumpy *Disney's Silly Classical Songs (2001) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Princess Christmas Album (2009) - Grumpy *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration 'Audiobooks' *A Matter of Matter (2010) - Additional Voices *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Don Pedro, O'Halloran, Vice President *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Dries Gloton *Cattle King for a Day (2011) - Additional Voices *False Cargo (2012) - Additional Voices *Fifty-Fifty O'Brien (2014) - Additional Voices *Gun Boss of Tumbleweed (2013) - Additional Voices *Hurricane (2012) - Count Folston, Tom Perry *If I Were You (2008) - Additional Voices *Killer's Law (2014) - Additional Voices *Man-Killers of the Air (2012) - Additional Voices *Mouthpiece (2012) - Additional Voices *One Was Stubborn (2012) - Additional Voices *Orders is Orders (2009) - Doctor *Shadows from Boot Hill (2012) - Additional Voices *The Battling Pilot (2012) - Additional Voices *The Black Sultan (2013) - Additional Voices *The Crossroads (2010) - Farmer Eben Smith *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lieutenant Takes the Sky (2013) - Additional Voices *The Magic Quirt (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sky Devil (2013) - Additional Voices *The Slickers (2014) - Additional Voices *Tinhorn's Daughter (2014) - Additional Voices *Under the Diehard Brand (2009) - Additional Voices 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2019) - Mr. Harvey Fenner (ep8) 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2008) - Abraham Lincoln (ep631), Announcer (ep550), Irving Greenfarb (ep555), Mr. Douglas (ep555), Tom Brokejaw (ep550), Walter Shakespeare (ep631), Additional Voices 'Radio Shows' *A Very ForceCast Christmas Holiday Special (2009) - Cad Bane, Ziro the Hutt 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Case of the Flying Carpet (1988) - Dale, Zipper *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Case of the Missing Egg (1988) - Dale, Zipper *Disney's Flubber Read-Along (1997) - Narrator *Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2007) - Narrator *Disney Aladdin: Iago Returns (1992) - Narrator *Disney Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Rootin' Tootin' Rangers (1991) - Dale, Mepps, Zipper *Disney Princess: The Perfect Princess Tea Party Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Gus, Jaq *Disney Princess Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Gus, Jaq *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Gus, Jaq *Disney Read Along: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1997) - Yoda *Disney Read Along: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1997) - Yoda *Disney Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1992) - Grumpy *Disney TaleSpin: Drumming Up Business (1991) - Musician, Panther Pilot *Disney TaleSpin: The Seeds of Victory (1991) - Pilot 2 *Disney The Lion King: The Brightest Star (1994) - Mean Zebra *Read-Along: Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Narrator *The Talking Mickey Mouse Show: The Secret Island (1986) - Mr. Gibbons *Walt Disney's Peter Pan Read & Sing Along (1998) - Captain Hook, Mr. Smee *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2001) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *2001 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (2001) - Space Station Announcer *2002 MTV Movie Awards (2002) - Vintage Newsreel Announcer *2003 MTV Movie Awards (2003) - Opening Title Announcer *68th Academy Awards (1996) - Oscar Statuette 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) - Official 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Captain Hook, Dale, Mad Hatter, Mr. Smee *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Captain Hook, Dale, Mr. Smee *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Dale *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Dale, Professor Owl, White Rabbit *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Host Voice, Magic Mirror *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Captain Hook, Dale, Mad Hatter, Mr. Smee, Professor Owl, The White Rabbit, Tweedledee, Tweedledum *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Captain Hook, Dale, Mr. Smee *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Captain Hook, Dale, Mr. Smee, Santa Claus 'Documentaries' *Proteus: A Nineteenth Century Vision (2004) - Ernst Haeckel *Search for the Japanese Fleet (2000) - Narration *The Making of Walt Disney's Classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Grumpy, Narrator *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Story Behind the Masterpiece (1996) - Narration *The Story Behind Disney's Toy Story (2000) - Narration *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Narration *Vampire Secrets (2006) - Narrator *Waking Sleeping Beauty (2009) - Additional Voices *Walt Disney's Bambi: The Magic Behind the Masterpiece (1997) - Narration *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Grumpy *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece (1997) - Narrator *You Can Fly! The Making of Walt Disney's Masterpiece Peter Pan (1998) - Narrator 'Movies' *Amazon Women on the Moon (1987) - Anchorman, Announcer, TV Announcer *Basic Instinct (1992) - Crime Scene Photographer *Critters (1986) - Critter Voices *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Announcer *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) - Doctor, Man in Tube, Wire-tapped Neighbor *Fantasia (2000) - Deems Taylor *Invasion Earth: The Aliens Are Here (1988) - Alien Voices *Machete Kills (2013) - Trailer Voice Guy *Planet Terror (2007) - Additional Narration *Spaceballs (1987) - Dink *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/Rogue 4 *The A-Team (2010) - Narrator *Wolfen (1981) - ESS Voice 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Commissioner 'Shorts' *Closet Cases of the Nerd Kind (1980) - Narration, Additional Voices *Disney's Magical Express (2005) - Captain Hook, Dale 'Stage Shows' *A Sparkling Christmas Spectacular (1992) - Dale *Adventures Away! (2001-2009) - Dale *Celebrate the Season (2002) - Dale *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Captain Hook, Dale *Disney's International Songbook (1998) - Dale *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2011) - Captain Hook *Disney Junior: Live on Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure (2013) - Captain Hook *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Green Army Men, Sarge *Disney Mania (1990) - Captain Hook, Dale *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Dale, Sarge, Shan Yu *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Announcer, Woody's Roundup Narrator *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Ghost Host, Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Grumpy *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Captain Hook, Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Captain Hook *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Captain Hook, Mr. Darling, Mr. Smee, Pirates *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Gus, Jaq *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Grumpy *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Captain Hook, Mad Hatter, Mr. Smee, The White Rabbit *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Captain Hook, Mr. Smee *Every Day's A Holiday (1995) - Captain Hook, Dale *Galaxy Search (1992) - Dale *Max Live: Gettin' Goofy With It (2018) - Announcer *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Captain Hook, Dale *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1991) - Dale, Gruffi Gummi *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Dale *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Dale *Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean (2011) - Captain Hook *Mickey's Twas the Night Before Christmas (1998) - Dale *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Dale *Mickey 90 Mouse Party (2018) - Captain Hook, Dale *Mickey and Friends: Super Hero Celebration (2017) - Dale *Mickey and the Magical Map (2013) - Yen Sid *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Dale *Miss Minnie's Country Christmas (1994) - Dale *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009) - Mad Hatter *Pirates in the Caribbean Party (2006) - Captain Hook, Dale *Plane Crazy (1991) - Dale *Sailing Away! (2011) - Dale *Spirit of America (1991) - Dale *The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle (2005) - Captain Hook *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Grumpy, Gus, Jaq, Magic Mirror, The Huntsman 'TV Series' *Tales from the Crypt (1996) - Bartender (ep93), Chief Wolf (ep93) 'TV Specials' *Disney's California Adventure Park (2001) - Narrator *Spitting Image: The 1987 Movie Awards (1987) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Treasure Trek (2014) - Captain Hook *Disney Villains Challenge (2015) - Captain Hook 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Pirate Fish *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Peasant Keeper, Shrub Patrol #2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Hugo Strange *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Museum Narrator, Red Tornado, Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Malware (Altered), Malware (Second Form) *Brütal Legend (2009) - Narrator *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - V.V. Argost *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - N-Gin, N-Trophy *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - N. Tropy, N. Gin, Nitros Oxide *DC Universe Online (2011) - Brainiac *Dick Tracy: The Crime-Solving Adventure (1991) - Big Boy *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Police *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Kipper *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Amphitryon, End-of-the-World Man, Ice Titan, Leo the Lion, Megaphone Man, No More Graffiti Man *Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (1995) - John Smith *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Brutish Guard, Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière *Disney's Cartoon Arcade (1989) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney's Cinderella's Dollhouse (2001) - Frog, Gus *Disney's Dinosaur Activity Center (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck Adv@nce!*# (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Argonaut Captain *Disney's Magic Artist (1996) - Narrator *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Very Ankh-Amman *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure (2000) - Ludwig Von Drake, Mr. Pennytown, Pete, Weasel Officer 1 *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Party (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) - Captain Hook *Disney's Reading Quest with Aladdin (1998) - Brother #1, Brother #3, The Peddler *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan (1999) - Thugs *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid II (2000) - Hungry Crab, Merguard, Scared Fish *Disney's Toontown Online (2003) - Dale *Disney's Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Cragorian Captain, Cragorian Crew, Macriki Crew, Optoc Commander, Optoc Crew *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) - Captain Hook, Smee, Ringmaster, White Rabbit *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Captain Hook, Yen Sid *Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012) - Captain Hook *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Spirit of the Wasteland, Yen Sid *Disney Golf (2002) - Ludwig Von Drake *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Cad Bane *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Clyde *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Customer 4, Customer 5, Customer 6, Gas Pump *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Bellhop #3, Bellhop #5, Crazy Prof. Guest #5, Englishman Guest #1, Front Desk *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Narrator, Yen Sid *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Grumpy, Gus, Jaq *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Gus, Jaq, Nobleman, Townsman *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Doc Hudson *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Doc Hudson *Down in the Dumps (1996) - Galaxy of Fortune Announcer, Hubert, Majordomo *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Nebbish *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Larry Chester, Mesmi, Vampire 2 *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Zeus *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Zeus *God of War II (2007) - Zeus *God of War III (2010) - Zeus *Hare Raising Havoc (1991) - Circus Clown, Raoul *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Captain Hook, Caterpillar, Dale, Ghost Host, Mad Hatter *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Count Dooku, Darth Ror, Red 7, Red Mal D *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Hugo Strange, Kanto, Virman Vundabar *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku, Ziro the Hutt, Additional Voices *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) - Colonel Alloy, Colosseum Droid, Space Station Announcer *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Ludwig Von Drake *My Disney Kitchen (2002) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Powdered Toast Man *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Zeus *Rocky & Bullwinkle's Know-It-All Quiz Game (1998) - Narrator, Snidely Whiplash *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Drone, Marine, Scientist #3 *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Count Dooku, Imperial Officer 2, Ki-Adi-Mundi *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2019) - Count Dooku *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Count Dooku, Prison Guard#1 *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku, Savage Opress, Whorm Loathsom, Ziro the Hutt *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Mon Calamari Cruiser, Tie Fighter Pilot, V-Wing Pilot, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Count Dooku, General Tal Ashen, Jedi Starfighter Pilot *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Batono, Czerka Officer, Czerka Security, Traveler *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Count Dooku, Battle Droid Scout *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Count Dooku, Ziro the Hutt *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Count Dooku, Nute Gunray *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Cad Bane, Count Dooku *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Count Dooku *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Donal *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Count Dooku, Flying Battle Droids, Jedi Brute, Jedi Pilot, Jedi Sniper, Rune Haako *Superman (1999) - Brainiac *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Guard, Interbot Leader, Prisoner *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Additional Voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Exhumor, Volteer *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Mason, Volteer, Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Exhumor, Volteer, Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Leonidas Van Rook, V.V. Argost *The Walt Disney World Explorer (1996) - Narrator *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) - Sandy Claws *Toonstruck (1996) - Bricabrac, Fluffy Show Announcer, Footman, Goggles, WACME Quiz Master *Toy Story Activity Center (1996) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated: The Game (2008) - Megatron, Ratchet, Shockwave *Tron: Solar Sailer (1982) - Tron *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Father Wolf *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (2000) - Bruno Biggs, Dale, Moe Whiplash *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Sports Edition (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Dale *Disney Magical World 2 (2016) - Dale *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maester Kelk Ronso, Tromell Guado *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Tromell Guado *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Captain Hook, Flotsam, Jetsam, The White Rabbit, The Doorknob *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Ansem the Wise, Captain Hook, Dale, Grumpy, Jaq, Magic Mirror, Yen Sid *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ansem the Wise, Frollo, Yen Sid *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - DiZ *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Dale, Yen Sid *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Yen Sid *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Dale, MCP, Santa Claus, Sark, Shan-Yu, The Peddler, Yen Sid *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Ansem the Wise, Dale, Yen Sid, Zeus *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - DiZ *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Dale, Yen Sid *Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2004) - Crank, Morgan, Old Guard Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' *Pumpkin Patch - Al, Cal, Narration 'Trailers' *Batman: Arkham City - Hugo Strange Theme Park Attractions *Alice in Wonderland (1983) - Cards, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, White Rabbit *Back to Neverland (1989) - Captain Hook, Peter Pan *Cranium Command (1989) - Chicken, General Knowledge, Additional Voices *Disney's Celebrate America! (2008) - Narrator *Disney's Fantillusion (1995) - Chernabog *Disney's Hollywood Studios (1989) - Information Kiosks Announcer *Disney Carnivale Parade (1998) - Dale *Disney Cruise Line (1998) - Dale *Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade (2014) - Announcer *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic (2000) - Caterpillar *Disney Resort Line (2001) - English Announcer *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Dale, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Narration *Disneyland Resort (????) - Main Gate Lockers Announcer, Trams Announcer *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (1999) - Narrator, Snidley Whiplash *Ellen's Energy Adventure (1996) - Radio Newscaster, Traffic Reporter *Fantasmic! (1992-2017) - Captain Hook, Chernabog, Magic Mirror, Mr. Smee, Pirate#1, Pirate#2, Pirate#3 *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln (1964) - Announcer (2001 Version) *Haunted Mansion Holiday (2001) - Ghost Host *If I Ran the Zoo (1999) - Tic Tac Joe *Indiana Jones Adventure (1995) - Newsreel Announcer *It's Tough to Be a Bug! (1998) - Announcer, Bit Bug Parts *Magic, Music and Mayhem (2008) - Captain Hook *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999) - Dale *Mickey's Costume Party Cavalcade (2011) - Magic Mirror *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (2007) - Dale *Mickey's Judges Tent (1988) - Folksy Narrator *Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade (1994) - Dale *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (1994) - Dale *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1983) - Cop, Farmer, Judge *Nightfall Glow (2011) - Dale *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Announcer, Dale *Peter Pan's Flight (1983) - Captain Hook, Mr. Smee *Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) - Stuffed Pirate *Seuss Landing Street Show (????) - The Grinch *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Grumpy *Sneetch Beach (????) - The Grinch *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Flotsam, Jetsam *The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacres Farm (1996) - Commercial Announcer #1, Commercial Announcer #2, Red Barns *The Cat in the Hat (1999) - Safety/Emergency Announcer, The Fish *The House at Haunted Hill (2000) - Jack Pumpkinhead *The Jungle Book Jive (2019) - Dale *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure (2011) - Floatsam, Jetsam *The Timekeeper (1992) - Pre-Show Retro Announcer *The World According to Goofy (1992) - Ludwig Von Drake *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights (2001-2011) - Captain Hook *Tokyo DisneySea (2001) - Main Gate Welcome Announcement, Parking Area Welcome Announcement *Universal Studios Japan (2001) - Main Gate English Announcer *Western River Railroad (1983) - Station Announcer *World of Color: Villainous! (2019) - Magic Mirror *World of Motion: Bird & Robot Show (1982) - Boid *World of Motion: Water Engine (1982) - Farmer, Mag-Lev Man Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (537) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (24) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2019. Category:American Voice Actors